The measurement of temperature plays a critical role in many environments, including industrial applications. For example, in the semiconductor industry, semiconductor wafers, often made of silicon, may go through a process of ashing, also known as plasma ashing, in order to remove the photoresist used in etching the wafer. This process may take place in an ashing chamber where plasma may be created to heat the wafer to temperatures of 350° C. or more. The temperature measurements may further be performed in hostile environments, e.g., due to the presence of the plasma, high or low processors, extreme temperatures, etc. Temperature sensors that are compatible with these environmental conditions may therefore be necessary.